fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanto Shima
Zanto Shima (ザント シマ (shima zanto)): is a very skilled wizard and possible candidate to be the next S Class Wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild. He was given a lacrimal when he was a younger that aloud him to use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic making him a Second Generation Dragon Slayer Appearance Zanto is a tall man with red spiky hair with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, he has yellow eyes and toned and muscular body, he often has a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a black colored winter jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath, he wears a star shaped necklace that goes up to his chest, he wears dark blue jeans held up by brown belt with a silver buckle and black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Personality Zanto is a very laid-back chilled kind of attitude, but gets serious when he has to. he is very cautious towards others he just met and doesn't quite know and keeps a close eye on them, he deals with problems carefully without rushing and does it without hesitation. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild but hides his true feelings. Without showing any acknowledgment towards any strong wizards he tends to give them a hand. He dreams of becoming an S Class wizard but fears the power of Atom and Zora, he wins fights against members of the guild so much that he begins to feel above them all. Like all members of the guild he prefers to fight one on one unless he has to team up with someone, he avoids any arguments with his guild mates but doesn't mind fighting them. He has high respect for his guild master Tristan Scalibur but doesn't show it, having seen his skills and abilities in battle he knows what kind of powerful wizard he really is. He believes dragons no longer exists and hearing that someone actually being raised by one makes him think its a lie or a joke for having been extinct for over 400 years and thinks that 1st and 3rd generation of dragon slayers must have gotten their powers from some other way Being a fellow Dragon Slayer Zanto suffers from severe motion sickness. He becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, and once that happens he is incredibly weak History Magic and Abilities Ice Magic: Zanto is able to reduce the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice. Although Zanto is unable to use the ice for any offensive attacks, he is still able to use it to support him in battle. Many ice wizard have different colors of ice however Zanto has a very rare type of ice for his ice appears red * Cold Resistance: '''Ice Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice user, Zanto is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks or is more resilient to it than other people. * 'Freeze: '''Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Zanto comes into contact with into ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Zanto, with his great mastery of Ice Magic, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things * '''Ice Clone: '''Zanto Creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Zanto to attack on his own * '''Ice Cloak: '''Zanto Covers himself in ice when being hit an enemy attack. The ice lowers the damage Zanto would've taken however it has not proven to be the best case as shown when Zanto used to defend against a powerful wizards attack but still ended up taking great damage 'Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: ' * 'Ice Dragon Roar:'The user, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * '''Ice Dragon Claw: ' * '''Ice Dragon Talons: * Ice Dragon Fist: ' * '''Ice Dragon Lance: ' * '''Ice Dragon Stalagmites: * Ice Dragon Rapier: ''' * '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art: ** Crimson Cryosphere: Infinite Blizzard: ** Crimson Cryosphere: Absolute Zero: ' Zanto's ace in the hole, he focuses a large amount of magic energy to his fist encasing it in his red ice. Once this happens zanto can only hold that much energy for ten seconds. In that ten seconds if zanto can make contact with the opponent his ice will slowly consume them till they are frozen sloid and dead. Zanto only uses this spell on opponents that are evil to their cores saying it wouldn't be right to end the life of another who isn't pure evil. 'Dragon Dance: Enhanced Strength: After the Dragon Slayer Lacrima was implanted Zanto noticed his strength had vastly increased from before the implant. Immense Reflexes: ' '''Immense Durability: ' 'Immense Endurance: ' '''Immense Magic Power: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: